The Way I Loved You
by TheBitterAftertaste
Summary: 'A Curse Takes Devotion' - But how could Angelique become so devoted to someone who did not reciprocate any feelings? Rated M for future chapters, please review! Hope you all enjoy! BarnabasXAngelique
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello everyone, well I decided to do a Bangelique story after watching Dark Shadows ...11 times... (I have no life) And I think everyone was so unfair to Angelique, and Barnabas was horrible to her, the bit where she holds her heart to him reduces me to tears, so I decided to do an Angelique story, hope you enjoy, this is for AbiLovett- I love her!**

**** **_**Prologue ****_

_Sadness- sadness can never truly be an emotion on its own, Angelique Bouchard found that out at an extremely tender age. She was only five years old when her Father died. He was accused of sorcery and burnt at the stake, this is where she felt sadness and anger; when her Mother beat her to the floor in a drunken stupor; she felt sadness and pain. Yet when her Mother sent her away as a scullery maid with a superior wealthy family, Angelique expressed no sadness. _

As the sun filtered through the crack in the curtains; it caused Angelique's eyes to flutter open as she slowly sat up rubbing her chronically aching back, the dull throbbing caused by constant bending and leaning in order to clean up the giant mansion in which she resided in. She glanced at the old rusty grandfather clock towards the right side of the shabby room and read the face.

"Six o clock...damn it!" She cursed lightly standing up quickly and shrugging out of her simple grey nightgown before slipping a dark brown dress over her head and fastening an apron around her waist. She had already been warned about her tardiness from the head of the staff Louisa, and if she found her late again she would report her to Lady Collins. She hurriedly pinned her hair back and slipped on her weatherworn shoes in moments; such a plain uniform would not flatter many women; but that was not an issue with Angelique, whilst life had not given her riches and wealth, it had given her the body of a temptress, with milky white ivory skin, and full dark eyes to match her beautifully arched lips, her dark brown hair fell in a waterfall swishing lightly against her waist. Her long graceful neck led to a generous perky cleavage and further south showed her flat stomach and hourglass waist. No-one could deny that the seventeen year old girl was stunning; but her looks were dark, seductive and tempting.

As Angelique splashed water on her front to make it seem as if she had been up for hours she quickly ran upstairs as the rest of the staff rushed around like headless chickens. She breathed a sigh of relief as she assumed she had been able to get away with her lie in.

"ANGELIQUE!" A voice crowed from the other side of the room as a tall skinny woman rushed forward standing inches away from her. "WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" She snapped as Angelique quickly looked down.

"I-I'm sorry Ma-am I was...I..." She flinched as Louisa raised her hand, ready to bring it down sharply on her pale cheek.

"Actually Louisa, I asked Angelique to help me get ready this morning." A soft voice interrupted, as Louisa's hand immediately fell to her side and her cheeks turned a shade of pink.

"Oh... of course milady..." Louisa stammered and bowed quickly, before turning on her heel and bustling around trying to put the humiliating scene she had just experienced behind her. Angelique quickly turned around to see Naomi Collins stood smiling at her; she slowly walked over and took the young maids hand.

"Angelique try not to keep sleeping late, I am the one who has to deal with Louisa's tantrums because of it." She murmured squeezing her hand gently before releasing it and walking away; Angelique stood for a moment dazed, but was brought back to reality soon enough.

"Now everyone! Master Barnabas as you all know is returning today from his trip, and we must work harder to ensure everything is completed for his arrival!" Louisa instructed as the rest of the staff murmured in response, some rolling their eyes at the obvious words._ 'Oh my! How could I have forgotten Barnabas is returning today? That's the peace and quiet shattered.' _Angelique thought inwardly as she rubbed her forehead. Barnabas Collins...how to describe Barnabas Collins? Angelique had a very good opinion; he was self-centred, arrogant, and overly-confident, yes he was attractive- but he also knew it. Being two years older than Angelique herself he had been a constant thorn in her side ever since he had turned thirteen years old, but he had been away for nearly three years, making him nineteen years old now. _I wonder if he's changed?_ Angelique pondered, sighing in frustration as she was given the task to clean and prepare his bedroom for his return. She picked up her items for cleaning and made her way up the beautifully crafted stairs; taking care not to make any loud noises as she knew Lord Collins had recently taken ill and was resting as she climbed another two flights of stairs and slowly pushed open the door. Though the room itself was tidy, the sheer amount of dust that had collected over two years made Angelique cough. She knelt down on her knees and began scrubbing at the musty floor, so caught up in her task she did not hear the door creak again.

"Now that is a sight any man would enjoy upon his return." A deep voice purred as she jumped, looking up in general annoyance; but as soon as her eyes met his she was lost for all words. The _boy_ that had disappeared for two years had not come back- yet had been replaced by the most handsome of men. His black hair tousled slightly, his dark eyes captivating, his perfect lips curved, his torso covered by the finest of clothing, yet not concealing the obvious muscle beneath the garments, and my, so tall...

"Master Barnabas..." Angelique greeted her cheeks pinking a little as she realised he must've known she was staring at his changed appearance. She dropped the damp brush she held in her hand into the metal pail and stood up so she could bow to him. He brazenly strode over to her; grasping her chin and tilting her head back, then side to side as if inspecting her.

"Well well... I must say you are rather the stunning creature Angelique..." He murmured gently brushing his thumb over her bottom lip. Angelique felt her body tremble slightly, but wasn't about to fall at his feet as she moved her head away slightly.

"And unlike your personality Barnabas so have you." She replied picking her bucket up and walking out.

_But he liked a challenge._

_**Hope you enjoyed it!**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**A/N: So sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've hit a complete mental block with my other chapter story so I thought I'd write a little different for a while- but I had my psychology exam (it went well!) so now I can completely focus on you wonderful people! So here it is!**

The very same night; Angelique sat in her room on her break stewing over the cheek that Barnabas Collins possessed. She wasn't angry, even though her mind told her she should be, but the truth was it was nice to receive a little bit of attention from someone. All of the other boys in Collinsport were either too stuffy or too ridiculous for her liking; Angelique herself, being well suited in the looks department was not short of male admirers; whether that be suitors or married men themselves. Boys _or_ men never stuck in her mind as much as Barnabas did and she wasn't quite sure as to why.

"Angelique! Dinner is ready, go serve!" Louisa barked from downstairs as the brunette shivered and stood up, deciding for the hundredth time that day she hated the head of staff. She quickly made her way down to the kitchens and picked up a few silver platters in her arms, walking at a steady yet careful pace to where Barnabas and his parents were sat waiting in the dining room. With ease Angelique placed the platters on the table and lifted them; the food smelled delicious she couldn't deny it- but she did not desire the food, being brought up on simple slices of bread and weak tea meant she would not be able to stomach such rich morsels. She stood back a moment as the Collins family observed the food, and then staff began to serve.

"Angelique." Barnabas ordered as she had hold of the cooked chicken, she looked up and bowed walking over to where he sat as he picked up a slice of the bird.

"A small nougat of information my dear," he started leaning up so he was close to Angelique's ear.

"Though many say they prefer thigh...I believe...breast is better." He murmured glancing down at her ample cleavage before raising his eyebrow. Angelique quickly looked up to see if his parents had noticed the close proximity between them but they were busy serving themselves. She stood up straighter, her cheeks undeniably a little pink from his hidden implication. She was thankful that nobody had noticed as she waited to be dismissed; and she was the first one to exit when they did; she was completely unawares that their brief intimate encounter had been noted.

After having the final dismissal of the day Angelique quickly washed and slipped on a nightgown before getting into bed; she was exhausted as she was every day. She was thankful for that; the fact she did as when she had nothing to do she started thinking, and when she started thinking she started hurting. There was an impatient knock on her bedroom door and as Angelique stood up to answer it, in walked Louisa, her eyes narrowed and her lips pursed.

"Angelique. I have a matter I wish to speak to you about." She spoke coldly as she strode over to her. Angelique immediately shrunk back; she was used to getting hurt when it came to Louisa, so she tried to step back a little more; this failed when Louisa grabbed her arm, preventing her from going anywhere.

"I do not know, nor will pretend to understand what goes on in that stupid little mind of yours..." She began in a hushed hiss. "But let me tell you something you skinny little rat; you may think you are a princess but you are nothing! Master Barnabas would never look in your direction so do not attempt to gain his attention. You are nothing but a petulant child; and I will not let you _destroy_ this family. Just because you're own family did not want you-" She was quickly cut off.

"My family _did_ want me." Angelique snapped trying to move her arm, but Louisa gripped her shoulders quickly pushing her against the wall and tugged at the neckline of her night gown so it stretched, revealing a thin visible scar across her shoulder.

"Of _course_ they did. Your Father would rather be burnt at the stake than come home to you...and your Mother the very same night...took a letter opener...walked up to your room- and stabbed you..." she taunted pressing down on the scar as tears quickly rose in her eyes. "_That's_ how much your precious parents wanted you, and why would they? Look at yourself..." She continued pulling Angelique round and dragging her towards the small mirror till she could clearly see herself. "You're disgusting; and you're worth nothing." She finished spinning Angelique to finally face her. "So...I suggest you keep your mouth shut...and your eyes away from Master Barnabas...do you understand?" She asked. Angelique gave no response, so with strength she pushed her back- causing the young girls head to smash against the glass of the mirror, cutting her quite badly as she whimpered and nodded.

"Yes...Yes I understand Madame..." She quickly stammered in her French drawl. Satisfied she had quite seriously warned Angelique she let go of her arms, noticing happily that her grip had left purple hand marks across her pale flesh.

"Good..." she replied a sinister smirk playing on her lips as she left. Angelique stood shakily, feeling a damp substance in her hair she raised her hand to her head and winced; it was blood from the smashed shards of glass. She didn't know whether to cry or panic as she sniffed wiping her eyes. She slowly crept out to the bathroom and observed the damage, it was only a small cut and it didn't look as if there was any glass in it. She took a damp flannel and pressed it to her head sighing. She hadn't ever done anything to upset or anger Louisa but the woman had taken an instant dislike to her since she had arrived and it had remained that way for the past ten years, but she hadn't ever said something so deliberately hurtful to her. She slowly went back to her room and laid down in bed, finally allowing tears to fall.

**I needed to show the sad side to Angelique's life, as I think this was a vital part as to why she was so reserved and cold. Hope you liked it!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**A/N: Well I never usually update so fast but I was so thrilled to have so many reviews on my last chapter, I know Dark Shadows doesn't have a lot of readers so I am really grateful, and I hope you enjoy this next instalment! This is dedicated to my reviewers, all of you! Thank you so much for taking the time to comment on something that I have put a lot of time **_**and**_** thought into!**

Rubbing the back of her head gently; Angelique winced as she felt the cut Louisa had caused. She wasn't looking forward to the day ahead; especially seeing as she was told she was Barnabas' personal servant for the day- she knew Louisa was down to that as a final stab in the back, but she knew she couldn't do anything about it. She left her hair down that day as the gash on her scalp was too sore to pin back, slipped on her dark brown dress and fastened her boots like any other day- but instead of going to the servant's hall she went straight upstairs to the living headquarters and stood beside Barnabas' bedroom door.

'_Just don't even humour him Angelique, you are there to serve him and nothing more, if he wants to make a fool of himself then that is his option' _she prepped herself taking a deep breath, tucking her long dark hair behind her ear and then simply knocked on the door and waited. She heard a groan and the dull thud of feet hitting the floor as the door swung open and he stood; only half awake but still the most handsome man Angelique had ever seen.

"Master Collins breakfast will be ready in ten minutes," Angelique announced, finding herself desperately trying to divert her stare from his muscular bare chest.

"Ah Angelique...I see Louisa took my request quickly..." He smiled leaning against the door as Angelique failed to hide the look of surprise on her face. _So it wasn't Louisa trying to provoke me..._

"You look surprised my dear; but why would I not request the most beautiful woman in the whole of Collinsport." He asked reaching out to touch her ivory skin- but she automatically flinched away as his once humoured expression frowned with concern. "You flinch away as if I am going to strike you; I would very much like to gain the knowledge as to why..." he mused as she finally broke the intense stare they shared.

"Breakfast will be ready in ten minutes." She repeated looking at the floor; but he took no notice of her announcement.

"I am used to women fawning over me; certainly not as beautiful as the radiant creature standing before me but... their eagerness makes up for it." He told her reaching out and touching her hair, not failing to notice how she winced.

"You are hurt." He observed taking her hand and pulling a reluctant Angelique into his room. "Please...sit down." He offered as she gently took a seat- tucking her hair behind her ear nervously once more. He went behind the chair she resided on and touched the angry looking cut.

"Who did that to you?" He asked simply; fetching a cloth and wetting it, before gently pressing the material on her head to reduce swelling.

"It was an accident; it is nothing to be concerned about." Angelique quick replied- too quickly, it was an obvious lie.

"It is everything to be concerned about Angelique; you risk infection and following that- serious illness." He informed her. "We only have one body; one chance to live, you should take care of it. Why did you not inform Louisa? It is her job to take care of such matters." He asked. Before Angelique could stop herself she blurted out

"She would have cleaned it with a filthy rag to ensure infection." She muttered as Barnabas raised his eyebrow, walking over and sitting down in the opposite chair.

"Now Angelique, as your Master I order you to tell me the truth; did Louisa cause this?" He asked indicating the injury on her head. Angelique sighed, biting her lower lip then nodded- proceeding to tell him what had happened.

"I did not mean to cause you so much trouble my dear; please forgive me, and I assure you that you will not have to worry about Louisa anymore alright?" He asked resting his hand on her knee.

"Master Collins, why are you doing this for me- it is I who serves you." She asked not understanding why he was willingly trying to help her, when she and he both knew that he could've just turned a blind eye and allowed Louisa to hurt her.

"Because such a ravishing woman such as yourself should not have to wait on hand and foot for anybody." Barnabas replied. "And please, keep the formalities for my parents, you can call me Barnabas." He added.

"Well, thank you very much Mas- Barnabas..." She corrected a small smile playing across her lips. He sat back watching her for a moment, intrigue and curiosity getting the better of him.

"You mentioned, Louisa pressing against your shoulder-blade, may I see where she marked you?"He asked. Angelique nodded, blushing a little as she stood and rest her hand over her neckline, but Barnabas gently pulled her hand away inclining his head slightly.

"Allow me..." He breathed, his tender hands brushing her hair away from her neck and tucking it to the opposite side before reaching behind her and loosening her corset straps so the dress became a little looser, allowing him to slowly pull back the garment where sure enough there was a large purple bruise marking her ivory skin- and beneath that, a thin scar.

"What happened?" He asked quietly, unable to take his eyes off of the intentional marking. Angelique looked down; thinking a moment before choosing to speak.

"After my Father died; my Mother, she went insane, I do not blame her. I was only five years old, maybe six. My Mother could not afford to keep me, we were both starving. So while I slept she came into my room, and she stabbed me- I-I moved in my sleep, at the last second and instead of the blade piercing my heart, it cut into my shoulder. I was sent to an orphanage after that, and then brought here to become a servant." She told him, a tinge of sadness in her voice as she wrung her hands nervously. She had never told anybody about that before, nobody had taken the time to ask.

"You...must have been very frightened Angelique." Barnabas said quietly, staring intently in her eyes as Angelique nodded quietly. She did not like to admit fear, it was a weakness, and she did not like to think of herself as weak. Barnabas sighed quietly, then leant in, pressing his warm lips against her shoulder blade, right where the scar was. She shuddered involuntarily, her breath catching in her throat. Under normal circumstance she wouldn't have ever let anyone that close to her, that close into the memories of her life, but there was something about the man who stood before her that made her lose all sense of rationality.

Barnabas let his lips linger against her milky skin for a moment, inhaling her scent, she smelt of lavender and honey beeswax, it was intoxicating as he broke away and looked down at her slightly flushed form.

"We will go down to breakfast, then return to my room, and you will be treated with all the tenderness and care that a stunning woman like yourself should be treated." He told her in a calm, yet controlling tone as he fastened his shirt, and opened his bedroom door, holding it open for Angelique as she walked through, with him a few paces behind. She knew she should've told him there was a boundary, and she should not be lusting over him; but she just _couldn't_ seem to help herself.

**A/N: Okay there it is chapter three, next chapter things are going to get smutty! Comments and reviews would be very much appreciated and MAY motivate me to write quicker, not that I'm blackmailing you or anything... **_**Love Charlotte xxx**_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**A/N: So being the blonde that I am... I didn't realise there was a movie category for Dark Shadows... so I'm newly moved! Hope you enjoy the next chapter, I'm writing and updating quickly! Thanks for such a positive amount of feedback! **

**This is rated M for a reason...and the reason is in this chapter! If you don't like don't read!**

**Also my disclaimer, I own nothing from the film, characters or cast playing them...but if I did I would gladly take Mr Depp, Miss Bonham Carter and Miss Green!**

Angelique prayed that no-one could see her slightly trembling as she stood against the wall waiting for the Collins family to finish eating. Her head was bombarded with thoughts, some strictly innocent, and others not so pure. _Okay...so 'just' serving him has gone out the window Angelique, but you can kiss him, that is all... _' she told herself as she sat contemplating all sorts of ideas that were speeding through her mind.

Barnabas himself kept a close eye on her as he ate his breakfast, rather hurriedly, he wanted to spend every second with Angelique and moments eating were completely wasted on them both. Angelique was aware he was staring at her, he was not making it completely obvious and that only made her legs shake more. The prospect of being close and intimate with this particular man sent shivers up and down her back; it made the hairs on her neck stand on end, and gave her complete and utter goosebumps.

Louisa, whom had been watching them both with much disgust and on admittance, _jealousy_ quickly grabbed Angelique's arm when she thought nobody was looking.

"Did you not take up my warning foolish girl?" She hissed gripping her arm so tightly that her nails cut into Angelique's skin.

"I-" Angelique began to stammer, but was cut off straight away as she felt a strong presence behind her.

"I trust there is no issue here Louisa, I did request Angelique as my personal servant from now on, seeing as she is far more superior than _many_ of the staff in this establishment." Barnabas interrupted, his cool voice sending a shudder through Angelique. "In fact; I will be speaking to my Mother and Father about some of the less..._professional_ staff here." He added anger definitely detected in his tone. "Come Angelique." He ordered taking her arm and leading her away. The two were silent as they walked along the second floor hallway of the west wing, Angelique's face was priceless, her mouth slightly opened in shock. He looked down to her, chuckling at the expression registered.

"You look surprised my dear, may I ask why?" He asked raising his eyebrow at her. Angelique blushed as they moved up another set of steps. _The last flight of steps to his bedroom._

"I...I just cannot believe that you spoke to her in such a disrespectful tone." She commented, giggling a little as the memories replayed in her head. He laughed again turning her round and resting his hands on her shoulders lightly.

"You are even more beautiful when you smile Angelique, perhaps I should make that happen more." He purred, taking her hand as they ran upstairs to his bed chamber. Like the gentleman he was he held the door to his bedroom open again as she hastily walked through, her back to him, she bit her lip when she heard the door click shut, and swallowed when she heard him lock it behind her. She went to turn around but felt his arms fasten themselves round her waist firmly, keeping her exactly where she was.

"You do not know how beautiful you are Angelique..." He whispered sweeping her hair over to her left shoulder, whilst placing slow soft kisses up her neck and across her stunningly structured jaw-line. A small moan escaped her as she felt his perfect warm lips pressed against her jugular vein, her heart racing; after a few moments of this his hands slowly moved to her hips, then finally to the laces of her corset- where one by one he began to unlace the delicate strings. Angelique took a sharp intake of breath, whilst her head told her he was a ladies man, and he brought back a different woman every week, she couldn't find it in herself to remove his hands as she felt her dress get looser...and looser..._And looser._

Barnabas gently pressed his hands against her now bare back as she jumped a little. "You are pure..." he observed gently tracing the contours of her spine.

"H-How can you..." She breathed as he finished her question.

"Tell? I have a certain knack for it..." He whispered gently spinning her around so she was facing him, only in her bra and knickers. "The way... your face is flushed..." He started, gently tracing her features with the tip of his fingers tenderly. "The speed your heart beats..." he murmured lowering his hand, gently tracing his fingers over the cups of her bra. " The way...your stomach concaves..." He continued stroking her stomach, his eyes firmly fixed on hers. "How your legs tremble..." He murmured moving down to her thigh, brushing past her underwear as she gasped quietly, but loud enough for him to hear. "And..." He breathed finally. "The race of your pulse...whenever...I touch you." He murmured lifting her wrist gently and placing it against his mouth slowly, placing a loving, sweet kiss on where her pulse frantically pounded against her flesh.

She could feel something pressed against her thigh as she was held against him, but instead of scaring her, it made an aching flow between her legs, something she knew she needed, and wanted to get rid of. He slowly moved her to the bed and pushed her down lightly, so that her dark sheath of hair fanned out against the fine goose-feather pillows. Barnabas made quick work of getting rid of his clothing, so he stood simply in briefs; he kneeled against the foot of the bed and gently parted her legs, wasting no time in climbing between them; his face inches away from hers as he gently pulled away the straps of her bra, and in seconds had unhooked the fasteners as her bare breasts were revealed to him, he moaned softly pressing a soft kiss on her left breast, rolling his tongue over the now hard nipple causing a pleasured gasp to escape from Angelique's lips, this only encouraging him as her back arched lightly when he repeated the same ministrations to her other breast.

"B-Barnabas..." She breathed her eyes blackened with sheer lust, as she ran her hand through his dark hair.

"What do you want Angelique?" He murmured pressing sensual kisses across her neck.

"I...want you." She confessed, the confession only just registering in her own mind. Here she was, about to lose her virginity to a Master of the house. _And God she was loving every second of it._

In moments both of them were completely stripped of any clothing, as he slowly trailed his hand across her cheek. "This...will only hurt a second my dear..." He promised, positioning himself against her now dripping core, before slowly pushing himself inside her.

Angelique hadn't ever felt the kind of pain she was experiencing, it was thrilling and wanted, but sore and tight at the same time as she stretched around him, finally breaking through the small flap of skin that was her maidenhood. It brought tears to her eyes and a single stray drop trickled down her cheek as she whimpered. He brushed it away with his thumb, pressing his lips to hers in a loving fashion.

"I will stop if you want me to..." He murmured against her lips, but she shook her head resting her hand over his shoulder. Once the dull throbbing pain had died down, it almost become pleasurable.

"No...I want you to continue...please..." She asked as he reached behind him, gently pulling her leg over his waist, and began slowly thrusting against her, the whimpers of pain had then been replaced with soft moans.

"You...are perfection..." He breathed, he himself was beginning to get closer to his climax, and judging by the throbbing he was feeling inside her and the almost-impossible tightness he was thrusting into he knew she was not far behind. Within moments he felt Angelique clamp up around him, her feminine muscles fluttering wildly as she cried out, being brought to her first orgasm. The beautiful noises erupting from her caused him to also hit his orgasm, filling her with his seed as they both slumped back breathlessly.

"Was that to your satisfaction?" He murmured after ten minutes of blissful silence, with him stroking every curve and contour of her flawless body as a smile played on her lips and she turned to face him.

"_Parfait_..." She replied in her polished French tone.

"What does that mean?" He asked softly, tracing the outer lines of her perfect plush lips.

"It was perfect Barnabas." She corrected in a slightly broken American accent, she was learning the accent and enunciation, but it proved quite difficult at times, especially seeing as she had been born, and learned to speak French as her primary language.

"Good..." He whispered pulling her closer, placing a soft kiss against her earlobe as she allowed her eyes to flutter shut.

**A/N: Okay that was it! I hope I didn't disappoint anyone, I find it quite difficult to write such scenes but I do my best! Comment to let me know what you thought! Thanks! Charlotte xx**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
A/N: Many apologies for the fact it has taken me forever to write a new chapter, I'm heading to University this September so I have so much to do, but i'm updating now and I hope you all forgive me. This is for all the patient readers and reviewers- thank you so much! Love xx-His-Most-Loyal-Servant-xx

After a much needed nap Angelique's eyes flickered open as she took in her surroundings, her first inclination was that what had happened a few hours previous had been a wonderful dream, one in fact she wished she had not woken up from. But her eyes wandered over to where she heard a soft snoozing sound and much to her surprise, she saw a sleeping Barnabas Collins laid next to her. The warm peaceful feeling she had awoken too automatically left her as alarm bells began to ring. Without hesitation she stood up and picked up her dress that had been tossed to the floor carelessly and slipped it over her head; she felt a little better now that she wasn't bared to him anymore but the issue still remained that she had slept with someone who was more than superior to her, of course it had been good, and yes she had enjoyed it but was it really worth losing her job?

"Where are you going my dear?" asked a voice as she turned around to find Barnabas sat up and although his modesty was covered, she was still entranced by the sight of his smooth muscular chest. She knew she had to stay rational, she knew she should just get out of there right that second.  
"Barnabas what has happened is a mistake... you could lose your favour and I would lose my job, one moment was not worth all that..." She told him, and before he could say anything else rushed out. As she stumbled down the steps she was caught surprised by Louisa stood there waiting for her, only she was not snide, nor was she aggressive.

"Angelique Lord Collins wishes for you to serve him in the meeting room." Louisa muttered turning her head, and Angelique gasped in surprise as she saw Louisa sporting a huge black mark under her neck, distinctly a bruise. Without another word Angelique quickly went to go redress and make herself look at least slightly presentable.

" Whilst your plans for this town are sturdy Joshua they do not ensure profit for us, and we do not understand why you believe we should help make your success." One man in an official looking business suit told him as Lord Collins and the rest of the towns business people sat solemnly at the large oak framed table.

"We've been through this before Lewis; if my business plan is a success it will bring more tourists here and therefore we will all profit!" He replied a little impatiently. "And i-" He was interrupted by a soft knocking at the door as Angelique entered, blushing slightly as all the heads turned to face her.  
"Will you go down to the kitchen and ask the kitchen staff whether we will actually be fed today?' Joshua snapped at her angrily as Angelique nodded quietly, leaving as quickly as she entered.  
"Well Joshua, you have been keeping her quiet, who is she?" Lewis asked his eyebrows raised. Joshua considered him a moment before inclining his head.  
"She is our servant Angelique, she has been working for us for nearly eight years now, she is a few years younger than Barnabas I believe." Joshua informed him as Lewis slowly nodded.  
"She is very beautiful, well...I may have a new business proposal for you Joshua; after seeing your pretty little servant." Lewis smirked as the other men soon caught on and nodded eagerly.  
"And what are your conditions?" Joshua asked running his hand through his thin balding dark hair, he had an inkling of what he was going to suggest.  
"Well if you can ensure us all a profit your word will just have to be enough won't it? Only we'd like a deposit first..." he trailed off.  
"What deposit?" He asked as Lewis licked his top lip hungrily.  
"Bring Angelique to my Manor tonight, you can collect her later if you would like or stay and take part, that will be our deposit." He replied raising his eyebrow. Even though Joshua himself had a son just a few years older than Angelique, he really couldn't have cared less about the servant girl; she was nothing to him, and unlike his wife, he did not wish to keep them happy, and if Angelique's presence was what they wanted then he would make sure they got it.  
"Very well, I will bring her tonight." Joshua finally accepted bowing his head, as the men stood up and shook hands before leaving.***  
Apologies for the shortness of this chapter everyone but I will upload the next very quickly, as you all probably can guess what is going to happen, please review and I may consider uploading another chapter tomorrow!Thanks xx-His-Most-Loyal-Servant-xx


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

A/N: Quick enough for you all? No I keep my promises usually and the amount of reviews I have received are incredible so thank you, and here is the next chapter...warning as you may know there will be mature themes so be warned...this story is all about what turned Angelique cold- so i think this played a part in it.

Angelique was in her room when there was a brisk knock at the door, and she was rather surprised to find Lord Collins stood there. He towered over her with his solid frame and she always felt a little intimidated with him around, and now the way he was looking at her made her feel a little bit ill.

"Angelique you will come with me tonight to Master Lewis Harvey's Manor to serve me, is that clear?" He asked, Angelique nodded immediately knowing she really didn't have a say in the matter.

"You will not tell my wife nor will you tell Barnabas you are going with me, meet me in my study at eight o clock sharp, do you understand girl?" He added in a low growl.

"O-Of course milord..." Angelique answered curtseying, he nodded then left. This was most peculiar, she had never served him before and all of a sudden it was twice in one day. Her thoughts believed it must've been Louisa who'd told Joshua what was happening between Angelique and Barnabas , and although she had received a black eye for speaking out of turn, Joshua had most definitely taken it on board.

At eight o clock sharp Angelique knocked on the door to the study, only having to wait a few seconds before Joshua quickly opened it and took her arm, practically dragging her out of the house. She walked with him in silence to the horses and once he was inside, sat at the front with the driver. She had a mixed feeling of emotions in her stomach, and for some reason she had a feeling of panic even though she couldn't follow up as to why she was feeling like that. She had no time to comprehend such emotions though as the carriage pulled up at the expensive home and Joshua got out, taking him with her to the door and knocking quickly on the wooden oak door. There was a shuffle could be heard from inside as Lewis opened the door, immediately his eyes went towards Angelique as he leered at her, immediately inviting him inside. Cautiously, as if walking through a rickety old house Angelique followed her Master inside; it then came to Angelique's attention that all the men from the meeting were here from that very afternoon, and what really began to panic her was the fact none of them had brought servants with them. Lewis, whom had been staring at her for quite some time approached the dark haired girl and smirked, raising his hand to stroke her cheek.

"My you are a pretty little thing aren't you..." He purred placing his fingers under her chin and tilting her head this way and that, as if inspecting her for auction. Angelique felt sick a she automatically pulled away, but Joshua was right behind her and held her there, pulling her hands behind her back and gripping them with one hand so tightly that Angelique could barely move them.

"My my... and so defiant too..." Lewis teased running his index finger down from her jaw to her neckline, finally resting it just along the top of her cleavage as she struggled. She had heard about this in other houses, and couldn't believe it was going to happen to her; and out of sheer instinct she raised her leg just catching his arm, it was barely enough to hurt but Lewis once smirking appearance changed into an angry glare as without hesitation he raised his hand and with sheer ferocity backhanded her straight across the cheek, she hadn't had time to comprehend what he had just done when her knotted his hand in her thick chocolate coloured hair and yanked it hard so her neck was overly exposed, causing her to whimper.

"Now listen to me; you filthy little whore, don't be more trouble than you're worth." He snarled, no sooner had he spoken he crashed his lips on hers fiercely, biting and licking at her lips as she tried to turn her head, but he held it firmly. He tasted like tobacco and whiskey, and it wasn't nice nor was it something she wanted. She heard the other men laugh at her as tears sprung to her eyes, she had never felt so degraded or humiliated.

"Put her on the floor, one of you hold her legs, Joshua keep hold of her arms." He instructed, and without warning she was thrown carelessly onto the floor, almost immediately feeling someone pin her arms above her head and another part her legs and hold them there, she was terrified and just wanted to leave as she tried to thrash around, screaming for someone to help her.

"Thomas get me an old cloth, I don't want to listen to her pathetic pleas when I'm having her." Lewis rolled his eyes, and within seconds a torn cloth was rammed into her mouth, preventing her from speaking. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she felt his hands all over her, wandering in places only Barnabas had been, and she cried harder when she felt his hands wrench at the top of her dress, tearing the material right down the middle.

"You are so beautiful..." He hissed climbing in between her legs, causing Angelique to feel his erection tented against his trousers, which he was hurriedly removing as he positioned himself against her. She thrashed so hard one of her arms became free as she reached up and clawed him in the face, leaving four bright red trails across his cheek trickling blood.

"Little...bitch!" He hissed raising his fist to her this time and cracking her across the cheek as she howled against the gag in pain. She sobbed as she felt his hands scrabble under her dress and pull down her underwear, and within moments he thrust into her hard, not particularly caring if he hurt her. A searing hot pain shot through between her legs as he groaned, trying to push further inside her, finding difficulty as she was so dry, but within a few thrusts, her blood lubricated him and he found it so much easier.

"God...she's so tight..." Lewis groaned burying himself to the hilt inside her as tears fell down her face. It felt like hours before he came, sending burning seed shooting through her. He smeared a lazy kiss across her lips making her want to gag as he slowly stood up, she felt something trickle out of her and Lewis must've seen the worry registered on her face as he stuck two fingers shallowly inside and then held them up for her to see. "I may have done a little damage sweetheart, but you'll heal up..." he smirked. "Who's next?"

As the hours went by Angelique was subjected to things not even an animal should be reduced to, she was beaten, broken and raped countless times, and by the time dawn came, she was curled in a ball physically shaking. What was left of her clothes clung to her body, stained with semen and blood as she clutched herself, her eyes blank, void of any emotion or expression. She felt a hand knot in her hair as she was pulled up, but it didn't hurt, in fact it was nothing in comparison to what she had been subjected to in the past few hours. It turned out the person who had pulled her up was Joshua, and he silently pulled her out of the house. Though she was absolutely traumatised by what had happened, she felt relief flow through her as she felt the soft grass on her feet. She limped to the carriage, then yelped in pain as he threw her against the side of the carriage.

"Now listen to me, you utter a single word of this to anyone, and I mean anyone I swear to God when I'm finished with you you won't be able to speak another word, and no-one wants damaged goods Angelique, and that's exactly what you are..." he hissed threateningly as she nodded looking at the floor. After a moment he pushed her into the carriage, not wanting anyone to become suspicious of what had happened to her.

"Go!" He called to the driver as the wheels began moving, and they started for the journey back home.

A/N: okay that was it...so hard to write, I got really upset! Reviews would be appreciated as I worked hard on this one! Thanks! Love xx-HMLS-xx


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

A/N: I am so sorry for the lack of updates on my behalf these past few weeks, good new first! I got accepted into University! Bad news, I've been so busy I haven't been able to write anything at all, updates will be when and if I can from now on sorry guys! But i'll try make it as quick as I can! Hope you like it x

The journey home had been, much to Angelique's relief, a short one. She had just sat there, staring into space whilst trying to comprehend what events had actually taken place. The only small thank she could give was that she had given herself to Barnabas before the terrible incident had happened. She was finding it very hard to grasp the fact she had been treated so badly, and as the carriage pulled up Joshua grabbed her arm and pulled her violently towards him.

"Now remember Angelique...you utter one word of this to everyone I'll make you wish you hadn't been born." He hissed squeezing her bruised arm. "Now go inside, clean up, and make sure that you are present at the dining hall at dinner." He ordered finally releasing her. She took the opportunity to scramble out of the carriage and half ran- half limped into the hall, going straight down to servant quarters, she had held every emotion in for so long and all she wanted to do was lay down and cry- she did so until eventually, she drifted off in a fitful sleep.

"Angelique..." A voice whispered, it was strong, powerful, and she recognised it immediately as her eyes flickered open.

"P-Papa?" Angelique murmured, and sure enough, when her eyes had focused, there was her Father, her dead Father standing right in front of her. He was just as she remembered him; with dark eyes, showing a glint like burning coal, and a muscular structure, he stood tall, and Angelique did everything not to leap into his arms.

"Stand my child, let me see you..." He instructed softly offering his hand, and when Angelique took it, she knew he was indeed dead, though she could feel a strange weight in her hand, there was no texture, or feeling towards him.

"My Angel, you have grown up to be so beautiful.." He twirled her gently, and that simple action made Angelique's lips fall into a watery smile.

"I do not feel beautiful Papa..." She whispered looking down at her bloodstained dress, and the bruises covering her arms and chest. The hand that she held onto grew hot, and seemed to weigh a ton.

"They have performed a terrible act on you my darling, but rest assured when I say, you will have revenge on every single one of them. Life has not been kind to you my dear, but I am about to pass a gift onto you so special, so unique, you shall be the most powerful woman alive." He told her, his once hot hand travelling across her smooth, tearstained cheek in a gentle fashion. 'But, with great power comes great consequences in whatever you do Angelique... you do not have to possess this gift now, you can indeed decline it." He told her.

"W-what gift?" She stammered staring into his piercing eyes. Her Father had been burnt at the stake for witch-craft when she was quite young, and though she did not fully understand what he had done, she knew he had wreaked revenge on those who had cheated him.

"You will be able to perform sorcery, magic and spells beyond your wildest dreams, you can resurrect the dead, you will become immortal, you will never age, and you will be able to rid the world of injustice providing you use your powers correctly." He informed her, as Angelique's eyes grew wide. The possibility that such power would be bestowed upon her was like a dream, she could fulfil every desire and whim she wanted.

"Now Angelique, I have to warn you, once you receive this power you cannot denounce it- you will forever be a witch, you will forever be immortal- and though that sounds promising my dear, it can become a very lonely world to live in." He warned her softly.

"How do I know this isn't a dream, and that I will wake up just the same as I am now?" She asked her eyebrow raised, as her Father laughed.

"You are right to be suspicious, as was I until I got this power, would you like me to show you?" He asked as Angelique nodded. Angelique's Father uttered a few words that Angelique herself could not make out, but then felt a tingle entrap her entire body, and when she looked down next, all her bruises and cuts were healed, and she no longer felt sore or tender.

"Thank you...I...I would like the gift, I will be responsible I promise..." she whispered. He nodded and uttered a few more words in sort of an incantation. "Now Angelique...repeat after me..." He instructed taking both of her hands in his.

"As I pass 0n into life, I give my gift to thee, a magic gift you sill possess, this gift will not be given, nor denied, nor repressed. A life of graft and unpleasantries were handed down to me, but with this power, with this sorcery, you will finally be free..." He cast, as Angelique repeated the spell, a small flash of light in an orb shaped globe prised out of her Father's chest, and flew straight into Angelique. It was an unbelievable the sensation she felt. Her palms grew hot and her body shook with an unknown feeling, and she felt alive, for the first time in her whole life, she felt truly alive.

"You will do great things my Angel, do not let me down..." He told her placing a single kiss on her forehead.

"I won't Papa I promise..." She replied passionately, as a book appeared from practically thin air.

"This will guide you through your first year of sorcery, whilst you can see the contents of this book, mere mortals cannot - keep it safe, when you grow strong enough you will not need it..." He informed her. "Goodbye my Angel." He added, smiling slightly before vanishing, just as quickly as he had come.

A/N: So I needed to get this bit done as I always feel this is how Angelique got her powers, I hope you like it- and review! xx-HMLS-xx


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

A/N: Sorry it has been so long everybody, I am currently at University (woohoo!) and loving it! This is dedicated to all you reviewers, I know I don't update as much as I should but thanks for being so patient with me! Love HMLS xx

As her eyes flickered open; Angelique automatically felt a pang of sadness; assuming that what she had thought was a miracle, was just a dream. _I'm not a witch, I do not have what it takes...my Father is dead and all I am is a servant _she thought miserably. She didn't want to face the day, she didn't want to face anyone ever again; it was only after a few minutes of mournful thinking it suddenly came to her realisation that she _wasn't_ aching or hurting anywhere. The brief memory of her Father healing her flashed through her mind as she bit her lower lip, slowly standing up and testing her muscles for any sign of pain. _Nothing there..._

It was then her attention was drawn to the large book placed at the foot of the small dressing table situated in the corner of the bedroom. She slowly walked over, a little weary of the bulky set of pages and picked up the heavy item and flicked through the pages. The paper was filled with tiny, almost miniscule writing, some of which was very difficult to interpret and understand, but she would make a good go. She had just opened the contents when she was disturbed.

"Angelique!" A voice crowed. "You are supposed to be on dinner duty, get down here girl!" the voice continued to bark. Angelique sighed, but calmed herself, knowing that soon enough she wouldn't have to answer to anyone. Then maybe she and Barnabas could run away together, they could be happy, he didn't seem to care that she was a simple house servant, and maybe he would regard her as his equal one day. These thoughts soothed her as she walked downstairs with a certain bounce in her step, just knowing she could turn things around now.

"Are you deaf girl?" Joshua barked as she walked down to the dining hall. "I could hear that bloody woman shouting from down here so you must have heard her through those paper thin walls." He added in a snap as Naomi shot him a look.

"Now dear, leave her be..." she warned turning back to Angelique. "Angelique are you alright sweetheart, you look a little peaky..." she asked the young girl; Angelique could feel Joshua's glare burning into her and forced a small smile.

"I am fine Madame..." Angelique answered bowing her head immediately in respect, Naomi shot her a smile and Angelique began serving them. Barnabas had been watching her since she walked in and could tell something was wrong. Though physically she was unharmed, he could see sadness in her eyes, and he could see inner turmoil, the fact her eyes were also slightly puffy was a sign she had been crying, and he knew Angelique rarely cried, in fact in all the time he had known her she hadn't ever cried; even when she had been beaten for doing something wrong or not cleaning thoroughly enough- and he planned to get to the bottom of why she was feeling that way.

As soon as she was dismissed Angelique retreated to her room to study the book that had been bestowed on her, she was so engrossed in reading she didn't hear a knock on the door, and the footsteps leading to the bed.

"What are you reading?" Barnabas asked as Angelique nearly fell off the bed in shock, quickly clutching the book to her chest she shook her head immediately "Nothing!" she immediately replied as he chuckled sitting down beside her, but made no attempt to take the book off of her.

"A diary?" He asked raising his eyebrow, she blushed guiltily, but nodded figuring it was the easiest option to admit to. "Is there anything in there about me?" He asked teasingly pressing a soft kiss on her forehead.

"Maybe..." She blushed giggling slightly and putting the book under her pillow. She gazed at him as he gently pushed a tendril of her hair away from her face and stroking her pale cheek.

"Are you alright my dear? Something seems to be troubling you and I want to know what it is..." He asked softly. Angelique was flattered, if not a little overwhelmed; she fought to keep her tears at bay just at the thought of him being concerned about her. She realised she had remained silent for a few moments to qualify as a hesitation and instead cleared her throat.

"Barnabas, I am honestly quite alright, I am just trying to work a few things out." She promised him smiling softly, and though he still knew deep down something was troubling he she decided not to persist as she obviously wasn't ready to tell him anything.

"Alright Angelique, it is obvious you do not wish to tell me..." He sighed softly. "But when you are ready, I will always be here to listen." He informed her; and on pure impulse she wrapped her arms around him and kissed him softly, relaxing against his frame as he responded, it felt good, and familiar and temporarily made her forget of what had happened beforehand, although the promise of being able to wreak revenge on those who had done her wrong made her a little happier, the fact they had violated her, hurt her, _raped her _was enough to turn her stomach, but she tried to keep her focus on the man sitting in front of her now and that brought a light that nothing else, not even the gift she now possessed, made her feel.

She hadn't even noticed she was crying till she felt Barnabas pull away slightly; and the taste of salt fresh on her lips. He took her face in his hands and rest his forehead against hers.

"You will get out of here one day Angelique, you will not be a servant forever I promise you, because you are worth so...so much more than what everyone thinks, even what you think. You are strong, beautiful and that doesn't go unnoticed by many, I promise you. One day people will serve you, people will look up to you because that is what you deserve..." he told her as more tears rolled down her cheeks. No-one had ever told her that she mattered, that she meant something, in fact it was the exact opposite, people thought she was stupid and foolish just because she was a servant girl, and to hear someone think so much of her lifted her heart.

She was lost for words and after many minutes of silence, her voice finally cracked.

"_Thank you Barnabas."_ She whispered, a true smile lighting her features.

Hope you liked it! Love HMLS xx


End file.
